Rise and Fall of a Dream (Trailer)
by HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus
Summary: One ambitious man and his employees. They all have dreams. Dreams of creation. But one day, the installation of a mysterious machine changes their lives drastically... Dreams come true, but so do nightmares. /Trailers and teasers for a large upcoming story of mine.
1. Trailer 1

**Note:**

" _Voice-overs are in italics."_

"Lines spoken in-scene are normal."

 **CAPTIONS ARE BOLD AND ALL CAPS**

(Scene description is between parentheses)

oo0O0oo

 **Trailer 1**

('Sketches' music plays. Fade-in. Image of Bendy's face on paper, slightly tilted. One eye is missing.)

(Slow zoom-out to reveal a top-down view of an animator desk. In the middle lays the piece of paper with the drawing. Further zooming out reveals a man sitting behind the desk, face not visible because of top-down angle. He stretches out his arm, dips a pen in an ink well on the edge of his desk and starts to draw Bendy's right eye.)

 _Voice of Henry: "We all had dreams."_

(Bendy's whistle theme starts playing over 'Sketches' music. Screen fade to waist-high view of the back of a walking man. Next to the man, on the left side of the screen, we see an arm extended downwards, fingers slightly brushing over more sketches of Bendy as the man walks beside a long table. Bendy whistle ends.)

 _Voice of Henry: "We believed in creation."_

(Fade to same man, same point of view, but now standing still in front of Ink Machine. He slightly lifts his arm, gently placing it on the side of machine.)

 _Voice of Henry: "But it was all an illusion."_

(Fade to top-down view of book, opened on the last page. In handwriting, it says ' _For Leland Cohen, with kind regards_ '. Hand comes into view and puts signature under previous writing: ' _Joey Drew_ '. Hand closes book to reveal cover of ' _The Illusion of Living_ '. As the book slams closed, the music stops and screen cuts to black.)

 _Voice of Henry: "The creator lied to us."_

(Fade to close-up of the outlet of the Ink Machine. Suspenseful noises rise as a drop of ink slowly rolls out, hanging onto edge. Noises reach a climax and suddenly stop when the drop comes loose and falls. Cut to black.)

 **BASED ON A GAME BY THEMEATLY GAMES**

(Caption fades out. 'The Searchers' theme plays. With every beat, a different shot flashes in the following order: a hand turning on a projector; a Bendy plushie falling and hitting the floor; ink pouring down a blank piece of paper; back view of a man sitting behind a desk, hunched over with his hands tangled in his hair.)

(Searcher music continues, but now only accompanied by black screen with caption.)

 **A FANFICTION BY HAVEYOUBEENANALUMNUS**

(Searcher music climaxes and stops. Caption disappears.)

(View from inside the Chapter 1 Projector Room, behind the projector. It's turned on and casts blank light on the wall. On the first row sits a man, his back turned towards the camera. The shadow he casts upon the lit up wall resembles a Bendy silhouette.)

 _Voice of Joey Drew: "Tell me, Miss Campbell. Do you believe in angels?"_

(Caption over previous image, whistle theme starts again.)

 **RISE AND FALL OF A DREAM**

 **COMING SOON (HOPEFULLY)**

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** Yes, these are actual trailers for an actual story that will come out some day. In the meantime, have these trailers. There will be short teasers, and full trailers like this one. Also, the story will not be written this way, like a script, but like an actual story.

(Idea of making trailers given by WaitingformyMunkustrap)


	2. Teaser 1: 'Sammy'

**Teaser 1: 'Sammy'**

You sit behind your desk. The radio plays. You look down at the sheets that cover your desk. 'The Lighter Side of Hell'. 'Sheep Songs'. 'The Dancing Demon'. Stupid songs.

You look up when you hear a sound. You turn off the radio to check if you heard well. And, yes, someone indeed is heavily knocking on your door, pounding even, as if their life depended on it. You hear suppressed sobs.

"Sammy Lawrence!" the hysteric voice of the woman behind the door yells. She seems to be on the verge of crying. "Don't you lock that door on me! I know you're in here!"

"I'm busy, Miss Campbell."

"Joey told me everything! How could you?!"

"Joey?" You clench your fist. "JOEY?!" You slam your fist down on the desk, so hard that your ink jar falls over. "DON'T YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT JOEY!"

You lift your hand. Ink from the jar covers your fingers. You slowly turn your hand, looking as the ink slowly drips down.

"You will pay for this, Sammy."

 _(Several flashes. Cut to dark room, dripping with ink.)_

You gasp for air and you place your hand against the wall. This isn't your hand. It's black. Blacker than the night.

Ink drips from the ceiling on your head. It obstructs you view. It's everywhere.

You cough. Multiple times. Ink splatters on the walls. It's already inside you.

You drop onto your knees. You look down at both your hands.

What is happening?

As you look up, you see him. You stretch out your arm.

"Please… I beg you…"


End file.
